


Give me more

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Comet is a space nerd, Comet steals hoodies, First Christmas, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jango is not a good dad, M/M, Military Uniforms, Softness, This is when Wolffe found out he had an authority kink, Tumblr Prompt, Wolffe has feelings, cuteness, sorry - Freeform, will add more as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Sugar daddy au prompts from Tumblr that I am finally moving over here. I am always taking prompts or ideas for my au!Wolffe and Comet has an interesting go ahead to their relationship. But they love each other and the memories and the stories of how they get there is one they cherish no matter the pain, embarrassment and love.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Don't touch the Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving them Yay!! Here's my Tumblr where I talk about them a lot, here's the [ link! Come say hi! ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/)   
> This one is something but I hope it's alright heh. 
> 
> Prompt: So we know that Comet loves wearing Wolffe's shirts. So does Comet ever try wearing Wolffe's uniform to try and get Wolffe turned on?

He knows that Wolffe took very good care of his uniform and how hard he keeps it clean and in order. 

It wasn't until Wolffe was gone for a couple hours that Comet looked over towards the closet from where he was laying on the bed.

He knew it was a bad idea but since Wolffe would be gone, well he would never know. Comet huffed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the soft carpet as he stood up. 

He hesitated for a moment before he opened the closet door, running a hand over the zipped up bag that he knew the uniform was contained in. He was on a time limit so Comet quickly unzipped the bag, running a hand over the pretty blue heavy fabric. 

It smelled like Wolffe and he smiled as he unhooked the jacket, noting just how heavy the jacket was. 

Comet wasn't sure if he should put a shirt on or not since he was currently shirtless. He could understand why Wolffe would respect the uniform as much as he did. It felt wrong to put on the jacket when he knew it wasn't his even as he slipped it on. 

The fabric wasn't very comfortable and it was big on him but oh, did it ever smell so damn good. Comet hated how riled up he would get just with Wolffe's scent.

"What are you doing?" 

Comet jumped as a squeak escaped his lips, his hands coming up to clutch his chest, "I-I'm sorry."

He couldn't read Wolffe's face as he took a small step back. Wolffe rarely ever got mad at him but this was something that Wolffe took seriously. His career in the Air Force has always been something he took pride in. 

"Comet, take it off." 

Comet didn't even think twice as he took the jacket off, even going as far as to hang it up, squeaking as Wolffe crowded him up to the wall. 

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Comet pleaded softly. He wasn't scared of Wolffe but when the man got angry he was always nervous.

Wolffe's response wasn't what he was expecting. Comet wasn't even sure what he was expecting but it wasn't for the man to kiss him, pinning him even closer to the wall. 

When Wolffe pulled away, Comet was a mess as he panted, his knees weak as he leaned into Wolffe. It took him a few moments to get his brain working again. 

"Wolffe?"

Wolffe's response was a light growl before he captured his lips again. 

"Don't do that again," Wolffe grumbled against his lips. Comet found himself nodding quickly, "Bed now."

Wolffe must have sensed his confusion because Wolffe took a step back, his eyes moving towards the bed, "Yes, it was hot so I will have my way with you. But we will talk after."

"Right, Right," Comet found himself agreeing. He was confused but hey if he gets laid, well he won't say no to that. 


	2. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What would be Wolffe's reaction if Comet ever called him Wolffe daddy?

Comet blushed every single time one of his co workers would tease him about his boyfriend. He was used to the 'Damn, he is a cradle robber'. the 'Maybe he just needed someone younger to keep up with him if you know what I mean'. 

It didn't bother him, he actually found it amusing because the age difference between the two of them didn't really bother him. 

He's an adult, Wolffe is an adult, what's there to freak out about? 

The only comment that ever made him pause was a female co worker was talking to another one quite loudly. It was clear they wanted him to overhear them. 

"Oh please, that so called boyfriend is his sugar daddy. He will get bored and leave him behind like he's nothing." 

The second part of the comment stung, it was always a fear he had. Thinking that Wolffe would get bored and leave but the first part, that is what caught his attention. 

Sugar daddy? He never thought of it that way, but the more he thought about it the more he realized she was right. 

Did it bother him? A bit yes, but he loved Wolffe for who he was and he was sure that Wolffe wanted him for him. Not for some poor boy to spend money on. 

Comet felt a smile grow on his lips as he stopped restocking the fridge for a moment. He wonders how Wolffe would react to him calling him daddy?

He knew he had to find out.

Comet found himself vibrating in excitement and nerves as he walked beside Wolffe, hands locked together as Wolffe pulled him close to keep him warm from the chill. 

"Want to come up?" Comet found himself asking as they arrived to his apartment, he felt himself not wanting to willingly say it in public. Yes, he was embarrassed but hey, if it got Wolffe excited it lead to some fun times.

"I don't know Comet. You still have a shift in the morning and I have paperwork to grade." 

He was not going to let the disappointment stop him, "But we can spend a couple hours together if you'd like?" 

He loved it when Wolffe smiled at him, it made him feel light headed, "Can't get distracted." 

"Do I make you distracted daddy?" 

Comet immediately felt himself flush as he watched Wolffe freeze, his mind completely rebooting. 

"What did you just call me?" 

Comet didn't know if he wanted to play it off as a joke or not, "Daddy?" 

It came out more as a whisper then anything else as the embarrassment crept up. This was so silly, what was he thinking? Wolffe stayed silent as he took a couple steps closer towards him, tilting his head lightly to kiss Comet gently. 

"You're making me feel old." 

"Sorry."

Wolffe huffed as he kissed Comet once again as he pulled away, "Try it again later." 

Comet couldn't help but to pout because that meant that Wolffe was still not going to come up with him. "But,"

"No buts star boy. Tomorrow okay?" 

"Yes sir," Comet said softly, turning around to walk to the entrance. He stopped when he heard Wolffe make a small sound behind him. 

"Okay, I am sure a couple hours won't hurt," Wolffe stated as he grabbed Comet's hand and he found himself confused. 

"Wolffe?" 

"Be quiet, get your pretty ass in the building." 

oh, oh, OH. Well, that was unexpected but this was something Comet could work with. 

"Yes sir." 

He laughed as Wolffe swore gently swore gently, moving faster than before. It was a fun couple of hours. 


	3. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does Wolffe have any idea just how much Comet is obsessed with Wolffe's scent?

It isn't until Wolffe had to leave for a couple of days for a military conference to see if they need updated training.

He spends the afternoon packing, carefully folding his clothes as he mentally checks it off the list in his mind. 

"I hate it when you have to go," Comet whined as he falls down to the bed, rolling over to give him a pout. 

"I have to starboy. We need to talk about training, it's important. Anyway it's only for a couple of days." 

Wolffe laughed at Comet's muttering as he moved to give his starboy a kiss, "Be a good pup and I will take you out this weekend." 

He could see the excitement shine in his eyes as Comet starts to sit up, "Can I at least have a sweater then?" 

"A sweater?"

"Yeah."

Wolffe shakes his head, a grin on his lips as he moves to grab one of his sweaters, handing it over to his starboy, "Here you go, now sit still I will be right back." 

When Wolffe leaves and then goes to enter his room he pauses, surprised to see Comet's face buried in his sweater, trembling. 

That was when it hit him. All those times that Comet squeaked when they cuddle, all those times that Comet shivered when Wolffe would wrap him up in his arms made sense. Comet loved his scent. Oh, does that do something to Wolffe. He wanted to go in there and test his theory to make sure he was right but he couldn't. He had to leave and he cannot miss this flight.

This just made his return much more exciting. 


	4. Don't lie to a Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does Comet meet Jango?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh almost 4k words later I got this done XD 
> 
> This is after they finally got together, so shortly after Tonight, The Foxes Hunts the Hounds 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Of all things, this was not how Comet wanted to meet Jango Fett. Well, if he was honest he didn’t want to meet the man but here he was. 

It wasn’t the traditional way of meeting your partner’s parents and Comet was sure that Wolffe would have murdered his father but he was just trying to do his job. Even if that meant he was taking Jango Fett’s order and he was sure that the man didn’t recognize his name but he wasn’t going to test that theory out. 

He had heard the stories from Wolffe and both Sinker and Boost. Jango Fett was a marine who wasn’t around much for Wolffe’s childhood years and he came back expecting Wolffe to follow his footsteps. He didn’t take it lightly when Wolffe had informed him that he was going to the air force instead. 

That had made him mad and from what Comet had come to realize that Wolffe and Jango did not speak to each other for months and then Wolffe left for training and that was that. 

That was all he knew about the man so he wasn’t really sure what to expect. 

“Here’s your coffee sir.” 

“Thank you,” Jango said as he took the coffee from his hands and Comet thought he was in the clear until, “Do you possibly know a person who works here? His name is Comet.” 

He knew his mind was screaming ‘Abort, abort mission it’s over run’ very loudly in his head and he blinked as he tried to cover his name tag with his arm. 

“Um, no I think he works on night shift.”

He can’t believe that he just lied to a marine. Wolffe would probably be proud of him and Wooley he knew for sure would be impressed. 

“That’s odd, my son told me that he worked on morning shift.” 

Comet just smiled as Wooley came over and he started to panic, “No he was moved to the night shift.” 

Jango nodded as he grinned at him, bringing his coffee up, “Well then, have a good morning.” 

“You too!” 

He watched as the man left and he started to tremble. He knew Wooley was keeping an eye on him. He had no idea what was going on but he always seemed to know when Comet was struggling. 

“You okay?” Wooley asked and Comet shook his head as he looked at him. 

“I just lied to Wolffe’s father, I just lied to a marine.” 

“Shit Comet, I am impressed.”

“Until he finds out that I lied to him and realize that I am Comet and I am with his much older son.” 

Wooley paused before he closed his mouth, frowning as he gave him a nod, “Yeah, I can’t help you there.” 

Comet sighed as he nodded, he needed to talk to Wolffe about this and fast. He can’t have Jango figuring out he lied and corner him first, that will just end up in disaster. 

“Wolffe!” Comet cried out as he opened the apartment door, frantic to find him. He didn’t even think about it as he saw him on the couch, peacefully watching tv and Wolffe oofed as Comet threw himself on top of him. 

“Comet, hey, hey starboy I need you to calm down. What’s wrong?” Wolffe managed to wheeze out as he wrapped his arms around him. Comet will have to apologize for that later if he remembers. 

“I did something really stupid.” 

Wolffe stayed silent as he pulled Comet’s mini ponytail out in order to run a hand through his hair and Comet melted as he immediately felt more calm. He knew Wolffe’s silence was him asking what he meant, to give him the time to think of his response and he was so grateful. It took them a bit to realize how the other worked and how to let the other person talk about their problems. 

“I lied to your father.” 

He stopped breathing as he felt Wolffe freeze underneath him, his hand falling still. He knew Wolffe and Jango did not get along, it was an easy several years since they last spoke to each other and it was safer to keep it that way from the years of anger that stood between them. He made a move to climb off of him, letting Wolffe get up and stare at the tv as he turned it off. 

“Wolffe?” 

“You met my father?” 

Comet shivered at the growl that was in the tone of the question and he just wordlessly nodded, biting at his lip as he shifted. He also picked up on Cody telling Jango he worked on the morning shift but he wasn’t about to tell Wolffe that considering the last time it he told him what Cody said. 

“What happened? Tell me everything now.” Wolffe ordered and Comet just nodded as he widened his eyes. He knew better than to say no. 

“I was taking his order like normal, I didn’t even think about it until he asked me if there was a person named Comet. I got a bad vibe because it’s never a good thing since Cody and I told him he worked on the evening shift.” 

“What happened next? What did he say?” 

Comet stopped as he hesitated. He didn’t want to tell him, he didn’t want Wolffe to hurt his family and himself again because of him but if he didn’t tell him, if he lied to him it could be horrible. Wolffe probably wouldn’t trust him and he couldn’t handle that, he always wanted things to be clear between them, to trust each other in this. 

“Comet what did he say?” 

Comet looked up to see Wolffe staring at him. It wasn’t a glare he would say and he knew it wasn’t directed at him but in some ways he felt like it was. 

“He said that his son said that Comet worked on the morning shift.” 

He looked down as he heard Wolffe curse as he got up, pacing around, “I am going to kill him.” 

“He’s your brother. You can’t kill him,” Comet said softly, he didn’t want to agitate him anymore then he already was. 

“Comet, you don’t know my father, hell I don’t even know my father. He was never around and when he was he wanted me to follow his footsteps. He wanted me to go to the Marines but I refused because I hated him, I hated how he was there for everyone else but me.” 

Comet froze as Wolffe stopped. Wolffe has always been quiet and closed off about his father, he never knew the story and he didn’t know what to do. He hated how Wolffe started closing himself as he took a step back. Comet was desperate to not let him run as he stood up, holding his hands out to show Wolffe he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“Wolffe, darling,” He started but Wolffe just turned around and Comet hesitated. Wolffe has always been a private person and Comet had always respected that so he wasn’t going to push it. 

He knew it was risky as he started moving forward, making sure his steps were loud so Wolffe knew he was there before he reached out, lightly touching the middle of his back, placing a hand firmly. When Wolffe didn’t react he slowly slid his hand around his waist, stepping closer to hug him from behind, he kept his arms loose to make sure Wolffe knew he could step out of his embrace at any time. 

“I can’t have him take you away too,” Wolffe said quietly and he sounded so broken that Comet wanted to cry. Wolffe has gone through so much and Comet wanted to hold him forever, to keep him safe and loved. 

“I’m going nowhere Wolffe. I am not going to let him break us.” 

He sighed as Wolffe's shoulders started to shake and he knew Wolffe was crying. Comet just held him tight as he kissed the back of his neck before resting his forehead in the spot he kissed. He would hold Wolffe for as long as he needed to. 

“We will figure this out tomorrow okay?” 

Wolffe just nodded and Comet smiled as he walked around to face Wolffe, lightly brushing away his tears with his thumb before he gave him a kiss. He was careful as he led them to the bedroom, peeling off the clothes before they climbed into bed. Comet didn’t hesitate to pull Wolffe close, placing his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

He still felt giddy knowing that they were actually together now and he smiled as he ran his hand lightly down Wolffe’s back. For now he needed to help Wolffe get through this first, he knew that the man had his dark days and even if his day started out good, that darkness can creep in. He felt horrible knowing he caused it. He hated himself for causing this. 

“He’s not going to like you,” Wolffe muttered into his collarbone and Comet winced. 

“Because I am fifteen years younger?” 

“That and because you lied to him.”

Comet sighed as he frowned. It really wasn’t his best moment there and he knew that lying to a marine would be nothing but bad. 

“Well, I don't care what he thinks. As long as I am with you I don’t care,” Comet whispered and he smiled as he felt Wolffe place a kiss on his neck. 

“I am going to work with you tomorrow.” 

Comet pulled away just a bit to look down at him with a frown, “But you have work tomorrow.” 

“I’ll call in. I am not leaving you alone with my father because I know he knows you lied to him. A mad marine is not something you want to deal with.” 

Comet thought about because yeah, he was right he really didn’t want to deal with an angry Jango Fett. He can let Wolffe deal with it even if he was worried about what it could do to his mental health. It made him hesitate because Wolffe has already gone through far too much even if Wolffe was still seeing his therapist about his nightmares and slight PTSD. He didn’t need his father on top of all that. 

“Wolffe.”

“No, I am not letting you deal with him alone,” Wolffe stated firmly as he got up, leaning on his elbows as he looked down at Comet. “I will be okay, don’t worry about me.” 

Comet huffed as he brought up a hand to place on Wolffe’s cheek, “I always worry about you.” 

Wolffe just grinned as he kissed him and Comet sighed into the kiss before he pulled away. 

“We are in this together starboy.” 

The next morning was interesting as Comet got behind the counter, flashing Wooley a smile as they went through the routine of getting everything ready to go before the first customer came in. They stayed silent as they went through everything before Comet stepped up beside Wooley. 

“Head’s up, a man may come in very angry,” He warned him. 

“Angry marine that’s your boyfriend’s father?” 

Comet nodded and Wooley hissed as he flipped on the coffee pot to have it start to brew, “Good luck with that.” 

Comet just nodded as he started up the till, looking up as the first customer came in. The morning passed by slowly as they did their orders and waited around during the slow parts. Comet kept an eye on Wolffe as Wolffe just typed away on his laptop as he did his work online and he looked back down as he made him his favourite coffee with hazelnut flavouring. 

“Go take a break, I can handle this. You and I have been tackling our morning shifts long enough that I think I can survive for twenty minutes on my own,” Wooley whispered to him and Comet gave him a smile and a nod. He knew Wooley could handle himself, he has been working here longer than he had. 

“Coffee?” 

Wolffe looked up, already looking annoyed by his work and Comet smiled as he didn’t envy him. Yes, Wolffe made a stupid amount of money, an amount that he liked to spend on Comet but he was happy with his coffee job getting paid a decent amount. 

“Thanks, I hate paperwork.” 

“Don’t let it kill you,” Comet teased, nudging his knees under the table and he laughed when Wolffe just grinned, kicking his foot in retaliation. 

It was sweet Comet thought, the way Wolffe seemed relaxed around him. Things had been tense before when he found out about Fox but overall it was a good learning point for them. The relationship between Fox and Thorn got them fully together anyway so he supposed it was a good thing. Even if it brought on an argument between the two of them, it brought them closer together. 

“If anyone is going to kill me it’s you,” Wolffe teased and Comet laughed as he brought their hands together. It was moments like these that he loved the most. Unfortunately it had to be broken. 

“So you are Comet then.” 

Comet froze as he heard the voice behind him, he knew exactly who he was and he felt the dread build in his chest. Maybe lying to the man wasn’t the greatest idea he had. He could see that Wolffe was glaring at the man behind him and he sighed as he turned around to see Jango staring there and he smiled sheepishly. What was he supposed to do at this moment anyway?

“Father.”

“Son.”

Comet winced as he took his hand away from Wolffe’s so Wolffe could stand up and Comet felt awkward for being the only person still sitting down. But when he tried to get up Wolffe just waved him to sit back down and Comet just bit his lip as he watched the two men in front of him glare at each other. He knew Wooley was keeping an eye on them, more than prepared to call the police if things went too far. 

“You’re boytoy over there lied to me. Not the greatest first impression to have.”

Wolffe just rolled his eyes, “His name is Comet and I can’t blame him. You didn’t exactly give anyone warning that you were even here.” 

“Like you gave us warning that you were screwing around with a teenager?” Jango challenged and Comet frowned. 

“I am actually twenty five,” He said and he flinched when Jango leveled his glare on him. “I am an adult.” 

“Leave him alone, Jango. You don’t need to even be a part of this, now leave.” 

“Sit down son. We need to talk,” Jango ordered and Wolffe just glared before he sat down and Comet moved over closer to Wolffe as Jango sat down. He had no idea what was about to happen but he did need to go back to work, so he wasted no time standing up but he didn’t get far when Wolffe grabbed his wrist. 

“Wooley can handle himself, sit down please.” 

Wolffe’s request was so soft that Comet found himself following his order without even realizing it. He ignored the way Jango stared at him as he flushed. There was no way he was getting out of this. 

“Cody called you here didn’t he?” 

“He is worried about you and frankly so am I,” Jango stated and Comet felt horrible. This was all because of him. 

“There’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

Jango just stared before he motioned towards him and Comet glared at him. Why do they think he is so bad for Wolffe? All he wanted to do was love him for who he was, not for the money even if the gifts were nice. The telescope, the fancy clothes, the payments for his apartment all the time now so he could save up the money to pay for decent meals. Those were amazing for sure, but Wolffe his personality, the way he was just made him want to protect him. 

“Comet is nothing to worry about,” Wolffe growled and Comet placed a gentle hand on his arm, hoping it would help him calm down even if it was just a little bit.

“Sir,” Comet started, pointedly ignoring Jango’s warning look, “You don’t have to worry about him. I want to be with him for who he is, not for anything else.” 

“You be quiet. You lied to me before I won’t trust a single thing you say now,” Jango snapped and Comet winced because really that's fair. He did lie to him when he shouldn't have, he only brought it onto himself. He tried to tell Wolffe that in a single look he gave him but he wasn’t sure if the message was received or not. 

“Don’t, just don’t. You never cared before so why now? You have no right to come here and demand explanations from my boyfriend and to get pissed off at him when I told him to not talk to you because you are bad news.” 

“Son, I have always cared for you. I know I haven't shown it very well but I do care for you. And you know what I do have a right to ask your ‘partner’ questions when he is not only fifteen years younger but when one of my sons told me that you are dropping money on him like no time tomorrow.” 

“Do not lie to me and yourself saying that you care about me when you never have and you still don’t. Now do me a damn favour and leave now and we can still pretend we are a family in the next dinner with my brothers.” 

“Wolffe. Don’t tell me that, I am your father of course I care about you,” Jango started his voice rising and Comet trembled as he watched them getting more and more angry. He didn’t know what to do as he watched the scene in front of him, moving his head to each person that was talking. 

“You were never my father,” Wolffe hissed and Comet flinched as he watched Jango falter but Wolffe didn’t back down. “You are a pathetic man that was never around and when you were you pretended like nothing happened just like you did with mom’s death.” 

Comet froze as his eyes connected with Wooley’s. He wanted to get out of this, it already felt like he had heard too much. Wolffe has never spoken about his mother except saying that she was a fantastic woman who he loved so much. He smiled as Wooley nodded, walking towards them as customers started to stare. 

“Wolffe, you’re mother’s death was horrible for me too. I couldn’t live with myself when she died. You weren’t the only one grieving.” 

“Yeah you’re right Jango. We all were and yet you left so I had to take care of a ten year old child and two new borns because you couldn’t be a fucking father!” 

“Excuse me, if you two don’t settle down I will have to kick you out.” Wooley stated and Comet gave him a grateful nod. “I also need Comet back to work so please either act civilly or move this somewhere else.” 

Both men fell silent as Comet got up slowly, placing a hand gently in Wolffe’s shoulder to see if he would allow any of his touches. When Wolffe didn’t push him away he lent down and kissed him on the cheek, pausing to whisper into his ear.

“I love you, I will be here no matter what happens.” 

He walked away after Wolffe nodded. He had no idea what was going to happen but he needed to keep an eye on them, just in case. This was clearly more about him, these two had so much history between the two of them that they left to grow into the ugly monster. 

He sighed before he placed his brave face on, smiling as he started taking a customer's order, letting himself fall into the routine that was just work and making coffee as he glanced over at the table. They weren’t even looking at each other anymore and Comet could feel the tension from here. With a glance from Wooley who confirmed that he could even feel it and he was ready to tell the both of them to go home. They couldn’t have this here even if he wanted to keep an eye on them. 

Thankfully, it looked like he didn’t have to as Jango got up, saying something to Wolffe that made him bristle before he left. He wanted to know what Jango said, he wanted to know if Wolffe was okay. It was going to drive him crazy but he had to let his boyfriend have his space to just think. He was that way too and Wolffe has given him his time so it was only fair if he did the same. 

They didn’t talk about it until Comet got off his shift, waving off Wooley’s invitation to chill with him before Wolffe and Comet walked back to Comet’s apartment. He didn’t see the need since he spent more time at Wolffe’s than he did at his but he was waiting for Wolffe to take that step. He wasn’t going to push on that. 

Comet didn’t do much when they got inside his apartment, only herding him to the couch before he flopped down beside him. 

“He said I had to give you up, that he wasn’t going to support this.” 

Comet jerked as he stared at Wolffe. What was it with Wolffe’s family and not liking him because of his age? 

“Why?” Comet asked as he started to feel numb. He knew that Wolffe was a family man, was he going to keep him around if no one liked him? 

“Because you are the same age as my twin brothers.” 

“You have twin brothers?” 

Wolffe sighed as he nodded, placing an arm on the back of the couch to scoop him and bring him closer, “Ponds and Bly. They are both the same age as you and Jango left after they were born, pretty much raised them myself.” 

“Are you going to break up with me?” Comet finally whispered as he felt his eyes burn. He didn’t want to cry, he was tired of being so emotional over this. He just wanted to love him dammit. 

“What? No, oh starboy no.” Wolffe soothed as he brought their foreheads together softly, brushing a strand of his dark hair behind his ear. “You have me starboy, you have all of me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He sniffled as he gave Wolffe a nod. He already knew he loved his boyfriend with everything he had, but he couldn’t say it yet. The words got stuck in his throat every time but he tried to show it in everything he did when it came to him. He just hoped that was enough as he buried his face into Wolffe’s collarbone. He wanted to believe him so badly, but he didn’t know if he could yet. He couldn’t make him choose between him or his family. 

But he would hold onto this for as long as he could, for as long as he was allowed to hold onto this. That was enough, that was all he could do. 


	5. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Tumblr for my 200 milestone prompts but I decided to add it to this too. Thank you Skywanberrie for helping me out with this one darling <3

“Wolffe please,” Comet said and Wolffe groaned as he stepped back.

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

Wolffe was frustrated. They had been arguing for a little over an hour and unfortunately, he was the one who started it. He knew he was hesitant, he seemed like he was scared to touch Comet. In some ways he was scared to touch Comet, his star boy was so precious, he didn’t want to hurt him. Comet didn’t like that it seemed.

“I want you stop hesitating. I get that you went through something traumatic Wolffe but please, please get some help.”

Wolffe growled as he looked away. He didn’t want to scream at him.

“I’m trying Comet, I really am.”

“And I know that,” Comet said as he stepped closer but Wolffe took a step back. Ha hated seeing the hurt on Comet’s face.

“Comet please.”

“Can you stop holding back like you are scared that I am going to run away? If I didn’t want you in my life than you wouldn’t be here Wolffe. I would have said fuck you and tell you off. But I am here so that has to mean something.”

Wolffe flinched, he couldn’t see his life without Comet in it not anymore. His star boy was everything to him.

“Starboy,”

“No!” Comet yelled and Wolffe flinched, “I need you to be here not in the past. I don’t want your anxiety and PTSD rule our relationship.”

Wolffe nodded as his hands curled into balls.

“I want help, but I don’t know how,” Wolffe whispered as he started to tremble. He felt a tear make its way down his face when Comet slowly touched his hand, seeing his reaction before he was wrapped in Comet’s arms.

“Reach out Wolffe. You know Plo would help you in a heartbeat.”

“Okay,” Wolffe nodded and he sighed but it seemed like Comet wasn’t done and Wolffe smiled as Comet silently asked him if he could keep going. He wanted his star boy to say everything on his mind so he didn’t hesitate as he nodded.

“I don’t think you are over your relationship with Fox, Wolffe.”

“I’m over Fox,” Wolffe hissed and Comet flinched.

“You may be but I don’t think you are over the relationship. It seems like you are taking what happened in that one and projecting it in ours and Wolffe, I am not Fox. I am not the man you dated back then and if you can’t see that then what are we even doing?”

“I know you’re not Fox, Comet please.”

Comet sighed as he kissed him softly, ever so softly Wolffe felt like he could fall apart.

“Just please figure yourself out Wolffe, that’s all I ask.”

Wolffe nodded as he pulled him close, “I will.” He had too, he couldn’t lose him. He was everything to him and he knew it was dangerous with the way he latched onto Comet but how could he not?

“I love you Wolffe, so much.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something soft that happened in the server and then this happened heh. Hope you like

Wolffe woke up alone. Which was unusual at the time because if anything, Comet adored cuddling. He couldn’t help himself and Wolffe loved it because he was touch starved himself. He wanted the touch and the affection that Comet willingly gave to him so easily. 

Comet loved so easily, gave all of him and expected the person to return it and Wolffe always tried his best to do so. He wanted his star boy happy, especially when Comet told him about his past. It shocked him how someone so special and wonderful had such a horrible past but still loved. Comet was the kindest person that Wolffe has ever met and he knew he was lucky to have him in his life. 

So he always showed it to him like Comet showed it. They both liked to give physical affection through touch and actions. It made things easier between them and Wolffe always spoiled him, couldn’t help himself. 

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, his muscles protesting at the action as he stretched. It was chilly which was to be expected as he could see the fluffy snowflakes fall gently to the ground and he shivered. The pajama pants he had on were nice but he needed to get into the habit to sleep with a shirt on. 

He knew it wouldn’t stay since Comet like the skin to skin touch and in some ways, Wolffe did too. He yawned as he started to walk across the cool wooden floors, scratching his chest as he passed by the bathroom, his star boy the only thing on his mind at the moment as he walked into the kitchen pausing as he heard Christmas music through the radio that Comet had asked for. 

He knew he should just bite the bullet and ask Comet to move in with him but he respected Comet’s space. Even if he craved waking up with Comet in his bed in the mornings.

He yawned again, his jaw popping as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes wide as Comet swayed his hips in front of him, his dark hair gathered up into a ponytail and one of Wolffe’s hoodies on his that fell to his mid thighs, a pair of white ankle socks on his feet. He was beautiful and Wolffe huffed as he pushed himself away from the door frame. 

He didn’t hesitate when he wrapped his arms around thin hips, crowding into Comet’s space and his star boy just smiled up at him as they swayed together to the Christmas song that played through the radio. Comet hummed to the melody while Wolffe smiled, slipping his hands into the pocket in the front as he nuzzled into the nape of Comet’s like. He nibbled on the spot as Comet giggled. 

“Morning Wolffe.” 

“Morning star boy,” Wolffe grumbled out and Comet just hummed as he leaned his head back onto his shoulder. 

“You stole another hoodie.” 

Comet laughed at his statement and Wolffe just shivered, “They are all my hoodies since you ask me to be your boyfriend darling.” 

Wolffe just grumbled as he mouthed along the skin that Comet willingly gave him, sucking another mark into the tanned skin. Comet just giggled as he turned the tea kettle whistled and he was quick to take it off the burner. 

“Remember that time where you tried to wear one of my hoodies but got stuck in it instead?” 

“I thought we agreed to never talk about that again.”

Comet just laughed as he twisted around and Wolffe slipped his hands out to wrap around his hips. He was caught in the glow of Comet’s eyes, the golden specks in his dark eyes that always caught his breath. Comet just leaned up to give him a kiss and Wolffe just melted. He was only soft around him, could only trust Comet like this because he knew that Comet would never hurt him. 

Not in the ways that others have. Or like Fox had. 

“You were so grumpy,” Comet giggled and Wolffe just rolled his eyes. 

“You laughed at me the entire time,” Wolffe accused and Comet hummed. 

“I did, it was worth it.” 

Wolffe grumbled again as Comet laughed. He wasn’t upset, it was his own silliness that had him in the situation and hearing Comet’s laugh was worth everything. They both struggled to get the damn piece of fabric off of him and it resulted in cutting him out of the hoodie. 

Comet was not impressed but he smiled when Wolffe had offered him one of his own. He could remember Comet’s chuckle as he told him that it was his sweater. It resulted in Wolffe going out and buying a sweater for his star boy. He was even more amused when Comet made him wear the oversized hoodie so it smelled like him. 

He was still confused with Comet’s addiction but he had indulged him. He found that he couldn’t say no to him. 

“I’m sorry, but it is a fond memory,” Comet smiled and Wolffe nodded softly, holding Comet closer as he kissed him. 

“Yeah I suppose it is.” 

They stood there, holding each other close as they brushed their noses together. They danced slowly with the Christmas music that played in the background. 

He remembered the time where he first saw Comet in one of his hoodies. It was a time where he first left him in his apartment and he had come home to see Comet swaddled in one of his hoodies, sleeping peacefully curled up on the couch. 

Wolffe couldn’t resist the temptation to take a quick picture, setting it up as his background on his phone. He remembered Comet’s squawk of embarrassment as he found out, blushing red as a tomato and Wolffe was star struck. 

He still was as he kissed Comet’s nose to hear that giggle he loved hearing. He loved him. He loved him so much that it terrified him, he thought Fox was it for him but he was wrong. Comet was something else, something special and something he wanted for the rest of his life. He just didn’t want to scare him away and he knew Comet wasn’t ready for that type of commitment yet. 

Until then, he shall wait. He knew Comet was always going to be worth the wait. 


	7. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clone Haven server got excited when I asked them if I should do a Christmas fic for my au and here we are heh

Comet sighed as he rolled over in bed, it was slightly on the cold side and he didn’t hesitate to snuggle up to the body that was wrapped around him. He sighed as strong arms just pulled him closer into warmth as he heard the body groan. 

“Why are you so cold?” Wolffe grumbled and Comet chuckled. 

“Because I was an idiot in my younger years and now my body hates me for it.” 

Comet giggled at the sound Wolffe made before he found himself on his back, his cuddly boyfriend? Comet wasn’t sure what they were yet but Wolffe had him pinned and Comet just let himself relax. 

“I will keep you warm.”

“Oh yeah?” Comet asked, amused as he rubbed his hands down along Wolffe’s bareback. He beamed when he felt the man in his arms shiver. 

“Yeah,” Wolffe sleepily grumbled. 

Christmas was right around the corner and they haven’t really talked much about it. Comet already knew they actually couldn’t celebrate the actual holiday together, not when Wolffe had to go to his family home to see his brothers. So in a way they had both just silently agreed to spend a couple days together just before. 

“It’s nice.”

Comet hummed as he blinked down at him, “What’s nice?”

Wolffe just stretched out farther on top of him, a big yawn escaping him before he smiled up at him. Comet smiled, how did he get so lucky to have this man in his arms? 

“Waking up with you starboy.” 

He blinked as he felt his face burn and he looked away as Wolffe laughed. This was so different than what he was used to. Christmas had always been something else for him but this was special. He felt like he was loved and he wasn’t truly alone. How could he when he had Wolffe staring at him as if he was everything. 

“I love you,” Comet whispered and Wolffe only kissed him in response. 

They laid there for minutes to possibly hours as they traded soft kisses, snuggling into each other as if they didn’t give a care in the world for anything else. Comet was so used to pain and fear that he couldn’t stop himself as he clung onto Wolffe. 

“We should get up,” Wolffe whispered and Comet only hummed as he kissed him again. He knew for a fact that he did not want to get up whatsoever. 

“Come on starboy,” Wolffe said after a while and Comet only whined, “We need food whether you like it or not so come on, up.” 

Comet shivered as Wolffe left him on the bed and Comet only watched as he walked away from him, his eyes firmly on his ass. Wolffe had an amazing body he wouldn’t lie and a grown man could cry watching Wolffe leave a room depending on the situation. He shook himself out of his trance, telling himself to snap out of it as he rolled out of bed. 

He hissed as his feet touched the cold wooden floor and he was quick to wiggle fluffy pajama pants on, slipping on his slippers before he headed to the washroom. Wolffe was in the middle of brushing his teeth but Comet didn’t mind as he hugged him from behind, placing a gentle kiss to a bare shoulder. 

Wolffe hummed as he spat out the tooth paste in his mouth, “Managed to get out of bed huh?” 

“Only because it was cold.” 

Wolffe only chuckled as he rinsed out his mouth. Somehow Comet managed to peel himself away, going through his morning routine before they both wandered out to the kitchen. It was peaceful as they walked around each other, only smiling at each other once in a while as they worked together to prepare some food that they ate quickly. 

“I have a surprise for you starboy.” 

Comet only hummed as he watched Wolffe leave the room and he smiled as he quickly moved, grabbing the small gift that he had gotten with Wolffe on his mind to place in Wolffe’s spot before he sat down. Wolffe only stopped as he spotted the gift when he finally came back. 

“What’s this?” 

“A gift for you silly,” Comet giggled as Wolffe picked it up, turning it over in his hands with a small smile on his lips. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, just having you here is enough for me Comet.” 

Comet blushed as he looked away, “As sweet as that is Wolffe, I wanted to give you this.” 

Wolffe just smiled as he nodded, sitting down in his chair and Comet got up to walk around, wanting to be close when he opened the gift. He squeaked when Wolffe pulled him down into his lap, wrapping his arms around him before he started to peel away the wrapping paper. Comet held his breath as Wolffe threw away the paper, moving to open the silver box that Comet placed the gift inside. 

Wolffe breathed deeply as he reached inside the box, revealing a necklace that was on a piece of black rope, the little wolf charm that had a mother wolf wrapped around her lil pup and Wolffe stared at it. Comet knew it could be a hit and miss of how he reacted and he just hoped that Wolffe wouldn’t hate it. 

“Comet.” 

“Yes?” Comet asked as Wolffe turned his head to look at him, tears in his eyes and Comet started to panic, “Did I mess up?” 

Wolffe shook his head, “No, it just…. It reminds me of my mom. She always called me her little Wolffe when I was young.” 

Comet smiled as he held Wolffe tighter, he knew that Wolffe struggled a bit when it came to his mother and Comet always cherished the moments where he would tell him about his past. He knew that he would never know everything that helped him become the man he is today but that was alright with him. 

“That’s adorable.” 

“Yeah,” Wolffe chuckled, “It really was.” 

Comet smiled as he leaned over to kiss Wolffe’s cheek, cuddling in close before Wolffe hummed, wrapping his arms underneath his legs as he stood up. Comet yelped as he clung onto him with a giggle, laughing harder when Wolffe dropped him onto the couch. 

“Here is your gift,” Wolffe said as he grabbed a package out from behind the small Christmas tree that Comet convinced him to set up earlier. 

“Wolffe, you really didn’t have to. You got me too many gifts already.”

Wolffe just grinned as he sat down beside him, again pulling him into his lap before he pulled Comet into a kiss, “I love spoiling you starboy, you deserve it so please?” 

Comet smiled as he nodded, giving him another quick kiss before he took the gift, quickly ripping into it. He stopped when he saw what it was and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Wolffe oh my god.” 

“You like it?” 

“Like it?” Comet asked with a laugh, “I love it.” He giggled as he stared down at the starlight music box in his hands. He smiled as he traced over the wooden box that had stars and planets carved into the light wood before he carefully opened it. 

A melody played that was soft and the planets that were on wires slowly spun around, all painted to match the solar system and Comet let out a breath. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“I know we are taking this thing between us slow, figuring out where we stand and learn more about each other but I am glad to have you in my life starboy. No matter what happens in the future, I know I want you in it. Whether that is as a partner or as a close friend.” 

Comet smiled as he nodded, “Even though we kiss a lot and have slept together?” Comet asked and Wolffe just laughed. 

“Even if then, we will figure this out together.” 

Comet smiled as he kissed him, “Yeah, together.” 

“Not bad for our first Christmas together huh?” 

“Is it our first Christmas if Christmas is next week?” 

Wolffe huffed as he rolled his eyes at his question, Comet couldn’t help but to smile in affection. This man was just too much sometimes. 

“I would rather have this Christmas than my family one.” 

Comet only rolled his eyes as they cuddled together. 

No more words really needed to be said, instead they just basked in the silence and each other’s presence as they wondered about their future. Comet hoped that they would have more Christmases like this, he wanted this peace that he found himself in every time he was around Wolffe. 

“Merry Christmas starboy.” 

Comet hummed as he kissed him once more, never getting tired of it, “Merry Christmas darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas go ahead and request either here or on my Tumblr! I love writing about these two


End file.
